


Everything and Nothing

by burningbrighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbrighter/pseuds/burningbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wanted the world, was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if youre choosing to read this. this is like my first work basically ever, so please don't be too hard on me

Because Oikawa was a selfish man, he believed he deserved the world. He believed he deserved everything the world was prepared to offer him and more. But because Oikawa was also occasionally a reasonable man he decided he wanted his childhood best friend, Iwa-chan, because he was one of many to be able to put up with him, but mostly because Iwa-chan was everything.

Oikawa believed that the happiest times of his life was spent on the volleyball court, it didn’t matter if he was the victor or the loser. Or if he wanted to smash Ushiwaka-chan’s face in with a ball or crush Tobio-chan and his Shrimpy-chan into the ground. He loved being on the court and he could honestly say that those were the best times of his life, quite possibly because Iwa-chan was right there beside him.

But by that logic the happiest times of his life would be never ending because Iwa-chan was always with him. Every minute of every day, they were constantly together. The thing was that their partnership on the court was unwavering, they were so in sync with each other. He needed Iwa-chan and Iwa-chan needed him.

However, off the court was a whole other story, who knew when some girl willing to look past Iwa-chan’s brutish appearance would come along and snatch him away from right under Oikawa’s nose. There was a possibility and Oikawa would be damned if he wasn’t prepared.

It was some time during their last year in high school, Oikawa as captain and his dear Iwa-chan as vice-captain when the inevitable happened. They had a lot of impressionable first years on the team that were too nosy for their own good. But it was Kunimi-chan who had marched up to him one day after practice and asked if Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were dating.

Oikawa was in a state of shock, he didn’t know how to respond to his kouhai. Usually Kunimi-chan seemed so uninterested in their personal lives, and then he comes and drops this bombshell of a question on him.

He wasn’t so much surprised by Kunimi-chan asking though, his mind was more wrapped around the idea that people would actually think that Iwa-chan and himself could be dating. He’d never thought of confessing to Iwa-chan, much too frightened by that cliché of losing his best friend by confessing. He’d never thought of Iwa-chan liking him back either, he’d only ever really tolerated Oikawa by convenience for himself and everyone around them.

Either ways, Oikawa was unresponsive. He was too absorbed in his own world to take notice of the possibility that Iwa-chan himself had heard Kunimi-chan’s question. Which when he thought about it later on, was abnormally loud and had just about attracted the entire club’s attention. But in that moment, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

_Iwa-chan…Iwa-chan…Iwa-chan._

_Me…and Iwa-chan?_

_Dating…?_

His brain was malfunctioning.

“Actually, we’re engaged.”

And now his brain was dead. “Huh?”

“Oikawa-san, why are you shocked?”

“Wait, what?! Iwa-chan! When did this happen?!”

“Hah?! You don’t remember? Ugh…of course you don’t remember.”

“How would I not remember proposing to my dear Iwa-chan?!”

“Do you remember that pack of alien themed band-aids you got once?”

“Of course I do."

“Yeah, it was with one of those.”

“Oh…ah?”

Iwaizumi sighed, he was so unimpressed with Oikawa. He shuffled quickly over to his sports bag and pulled out a small sheet of card. Returning to where his childhood friend stood he thrust the photo in his face. The rest of the team crowded around their captain to take a closer look.

Oikawa was absolutely scandalised. He could see a tiny version of him kneeling in front of an equally as tiny Iwa-chan. His small fingers were working to put on an alien band-aid on Iwa-chan’s finger as carefully as his relatively uncoordinated hands allowed him to. And he could see that behind them was the same sakura tree that still sat in his backyard.

It took place in his backyard and he couldn’t remember it?! Did his mother take this picture?

“And you accepted this, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Well, he was less of a brat back then, than he is now.”

“How mean, Iwa-chan!”

But they were happy.

 

Oikawa could recall the swelling feeling in his chest when they officially started dating and he felt the same and so much more on the day they both graduated from university.

The two childhood friends travelled back home to Miyagi from Tokyo, and Oikawa was under the pretense that they were visiting their parents before they started their lives in the adult world. But after their absolutely heart-warming reunion with their parents Iwa-chan took his hand in his and led them outside into his childhood homes’ backyard.

As they stood beneath the sakura tree Iwa-chan launched into a ridiculously long and cheesy speech about love and future. Oikawa stayed quiet, thinking that Iwa-chan was getting sentimental because of their graduation.

What a surprise he got when Iwa-chan turned to look him right in the eyes and got down on one knee. He pulled a ring out from his pocket and looked up at his childhood friend and lover. “This time I’m proposing and I’m doing it right so you won’t ever forget. Oikawa Tooru, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Before he could even reply he heard their mother’s squealing and cameras clicking from the backdoor, the same culprits who had produced the first photo of them under the sakura tree over 15 years ago.

 

They made it to the alter just over a year later and it was the best day of his life. Oikawa didn’t even care about having to deal with his bratty relatives after the ceremony. He was getting married today. It was his and Iwa-chan’s day, nobody else’s.

Oikawa could feel Iwa-chan’s sweaty fingers interlocked with his equally as sweaty fingers but honestly speaking he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was giddy with excitement and he felt like he could die when Iwa-chan offered him a genuine smile and a quick squeeze of his hands.

The hair on the back of his neck and arms stood up, a tingling sensation running through his veins as he watched Iwa-chan’s eyes almost shimmer with tears as he launched into his vows. And towards the end he heard Iwa-chan say in the softest voice he’s ever heard. “I would not hesitate for a second to sacrifice my life for yours…Trashykawa.”

Oikawa was wrong, this was the happiest moment of his life.

 

(And he had everything.)

 

Oikawa coughed violently into his hand, he suddenly felt nauseous and he couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. The vision of Iwa-chan swam and swirled before his eyes. His hands clawed at his throat trying to encourage his windpipe to let some air into his lungs.

His body jerked and he was coughing again. His ears were ringing and air was rushing back into his lungs. Hands came up to wipe at the wetness on his cheeks and that’s when he realised it was dark. Senses finally returning to him he realised how quiet it was and the numb buzzing enveloping his body was beginning to dull. A sudden realisation hit him, he was in the familiar warmth of his bed.

But something felt cold.

Oikawa twisted his body to face the other side of the bed. “Iwa-chan?”

Then everything came rushing back to him. The headlights. The familiar calloused hand from years of volleyball. Pushing him into safety. The hard concrete and the throbbing in his bones. And the blood.

 

_I would not hesitate for a second to sacrifice my life for yours._

The brunette choked out a sob and the tears streamed freely down his face. He clawed his hands into the bed, gripping the soft surface. The bed sheets beneath his hands were too cold, too empty without Iwa-chan.

He curled over with his face pressed harshly into the bed, his hands clenching into fists and pounding his hands into the mattress. He sobbed until his eyes were dry and his throat rubbed raw. The energy drained from his trembling body, no choice but to slump down on slightly damp sheets.

Oikawa whispered one last thing into the night, voice rough and raspy, before exhaustion took over.

“Iwa-chan…I’m so sorry…it should have been me.”

 

(He has nothing.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and reviews would be great, and also please tell me what i need to work on, that would be fantastic. also if you guys want come and talk to me over on tumblr, my url is izuki-takao, im a lonely human who ships just about everything


End file.
